Rose Garden
by Disdain.in.the.membrane
Summary: Yuri and Wolfram are married, but have yet to consummate their marriage. Will Yuri give in to the blonde?


Peace filled the land and there hadn't been trouble in the past two years. The calmness of the demon world was thanks to the 27th Maoh who had brought his new forms of justice to the civilization. The castle was still hectic from chores, paperwork, and meetings but everything was falling into place.

The eighteen year old king spent most of his time in his office, much to his disinterest. He hadn't been able to focus the past few days and was beginning to get even more restless. He knew exactly why, but never thought to voice his wants. He didn't want to be seen as a bother to new husband.

Yes, the young Yuri Shibuya had finally married the fire demon, Wolfram Von Bielefelt. Even though the double black had admitted his love for the blonde he refused to consummate their marriage. Much to Wolfram's disappointment too. The blond wanted the king, not just emotionally but physically as well. He had made many attempts to get further noticed by Yuri in bed from wearing nothing at all on their wedding night to trying to slip an aphrodisiac into his meal. All of his attempts were failing him and he was running out of ideas. The fire demon decided it was best to wait everything out, which was most definitely not his style.

Yuri, however, was not avoiding his husband, but was trying to get his mind off of consummating their marriage. That was something the double black wanted to do possibly more than Wolfram. He just didn't know how to go about it like Wolfram had been trying to. Yuri even thought about giving in to one of Wolfram's seducing techniques, but became too embarrassed by the entire situation. The double black was getting nowhere and wanted to act fast. His work was starting to become an issue because another member of his body refused to quit working at the worst times.

Yuri sat behind his desk completely off task. He held a book in one hand and a pen in another, but was totally oblivious to the items in front of him. He kept picturing Wolfram curled up in bed next to him in the nude. The image brought a slight blush to his face and blood rushed down to below his waist. He couldn't take it any longer he had to act on it and masturbation was no longer helping. The young adult stood from his desk, Gwendal watched as the boy excused himself and rushed out of the room. All attempts to stop the king failed which left the eldest brother furious at the pile of paperwork that still needed completing.

Yuri made his way down the hall. He bumped into Conrad and quickly apologized.

"Your Highness, what is the matter?" The middle brother asked, concerned for his king.

The double black smiled, "I told you call me Yuri," he then blushed and looked to the floor remembering his sudden outburst, "Have you seen Wolfram?" He hesitantly asked.

The older man gently smiled at the King's body language, "I believe he went into the garden."

The king excitedly thanked his godfather and moved on to the garden. He was determined for it to be today, it had to be today. He walked through the gates and into the beautiful landscape and soon came across his beloved.

The blonde fire demon leaned over a bush of roses, but suddenly winced as he tried picking one. He looked at the blood that dribbled out of his finger and stuck it into his mouth.

Yuri walked up to him and gently grabbed his hand placing the wounded appendage into his mouth. He closed his eyes and kissed the boy's finger. He then followed by kissing his hand and wrist, and soon pulled Wolfram into an embrace.

"Yuri," Wolfram managed to say. He was in shock. They had kissed before but this was taking it a step further. Yuri was the one in lead this time, when usually Wolfram had to be the first to make a move. The blonde willingly accepted his mate who had made this sudden outburst of emotion towards him.

Yuri continued without speaking a word. He kissed Wolfram gently on the lips and in return the blonde opened his lips to allow the intrusion of a tongue. They had made out in the past, but it was not like this. This had a new spark to it, it was a kiss designed to please the receiver. Yuri nibbled at Wolfram's bottom lip, sucking it until it bruised leaving his mark on the boy. They parted and smiled at each other.

"Wolf," Yuri caressed his husband's face. His features looked ever so delicate and feminine. He could look at the boy for ages and wouldn't get bored.

Wolfram draped his arms over Yuri's shoulders and moved in for another kiss. Yuri in respond began to unbutton the other boy's uniform. Wolfram was taken aback by his straightforwardness.

"Ah, sorry, Wolf." Yuri turned a deep shade of red.

Wolfram smiled at his soon to be lover, "It's fine, Yuri." He finished unbuttoning his top revealing his buff light skin.

Yuri gulped at the sight and allowed his hands to explore. He removed the boy's top and tossed it aside. By this point he was overwhelmed with desire he wanted to do something about the tightness of his pants. He wanted the relief he desired from his partner. And as if he was reading his mind Wolfram cupped his hand over Yuri's item through the black material.

Yuri looked down and back up to his green eyed beauty. Wolfram massaged his husband through the material causing a moan out of his mouth which made the blonde crave more. He unbuttoned the double black's pants and exposed him to the fresh air. He knelt down and looked up at Yuri who held his hands up against his face out of embarrassment.

"Can I?" The blonde asked. A devious smile surfaced his face.

In response Yuri nodded. He didn't know what he was doing because everything seemed surreal. Here they were in a rose garden. Him, with his pants pulled down to his knees and Wolfram on his knees. And what was this new sensation? Without him noticing Wolfram placed his mouth around his shaft. A shiver went down his spine and his stomach boiled with pleasure. Yuri tugged at the blonde's hair in pleasure. He began to trust inside the boy's mouth releasing moans every now and then. It was nothing like he had imagined; it was better. The king was with the man that he loved and could not be any happier. He was experiencing pure bliss. He gave one final thrust to aid his lover before coming into his mouth.

Wolfram looked up and smiled at Yuri who was panting from his release. He let some of his husband's seed drip down his chin before licking it up. Standing back up he pulled Yuri into another liplock.

"Don't think we're done yet," The fire Mazoku said.

"I love you," Yuri managed between breaths.

Wolfram's eyes beamed with happiness. He removed his pants and tossed them aside and stood in his underwear, which covered close to nothing. The boy was so hard it made Yuri spring back to life just looking at it. Wolfram removed the king's shirt with excitement and soon the two stood face to face. Yuri with his pants down to his knees and no shirt, and Wolfram wearing nothing but a G-string. Wolfram pressed his body up against Yuri's rubbing his hardened cock against him. The friction caused Wolfram to let out a moan into Yuri's ear. Yuri in response firmly pressed his lips against the other boy's. Biting down on the blonde's lip he made it bleed.

Wolfram released their embrace and placed his fingers over his now bruised lips. He smiled and kissed Yuri's neck before he began sucking on it leaving his mark on the boy.

Wolfram released his embrace and smiled brightly at Yuri, "Have I told you I love you today?"

Yuri nodded, "When we woke up."

"Have I told you how lucky I am to be in love with you today?"

Yuri was taken aback, "You've never told me that." He wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. Ecstasy. There was no other emotion to explain what he was feeling right now. He felt his heart racing against the other boy's chest, or maybe that was Wolfram's heart racing.

The double black placed a kiss on Wolfram's lips before going down on him. He pulled the boy's underwear down to his ankles and helped him step out of them. Wolfram was now on full display just for Yuri. He allowed Yuri to explore his hardened member with his mouth and he let his hands wanted. Yuri placed his fingers against the blonde's opening which made Wolfram let out a loud moan. Yuri licked his partner's cock one last time before standing up and turning the boy around.

"Yuri, I want you," Wolfram panted. He didn't need Yuri's help to bend over exposing himself to the dark haired king.

Yuri placed two fingers inside of the blonde. "Tight," He told his partner.

Wolfram's face was flushed from lust and embarrassment. He would usually never allow himself into a situation like this, but under the king's power he wanted nothing more than to please his husband. Even if that meant bending over or kneeling before him.

Yuri placed the tip of his cock against Wolfram's opening and made his way in inch by inch. Wolfram let out loud moans as tears swelled in his eyes.

Yuri leaned over the blonde and whispered in his ear, "Want me to stop?"

Wolfram shook his head in disagreement. It hurt, but he wanted this, and with each movement Wolfram's body began to make it easier for the Maoh to move through.

Yuri placed one hand on his husband's waist to help pump the blonde, and the other hand was wrapped around Wolfram's item. He moved faster as the blonde moaned in pleasure. He leaned over and kissed the back of his neck before thrusting into Wolfram making the fire demon come into his hand. He made another thrust before coming inside of the blonde. He slowly pulled out of the boy, his remains following out.

Wolfram turned around, legs shaking, and watched Yuri lick up the come that was on his hand. Wolfram smiled at his husband with content. He let out a sigh, "I guess you aren't as wimpy as I thought."

"Don't call me a wimp," Yuri gave him a kiss. He picked up his pants and embarrassingly helped Wolfram gather up his clothes.

Yuri helped his husband button his shirt back up and they fixed each other's hair. Once they were done Wolfram hugged Yuri once more.

"Wolf, you're amazing."

"No I'm not," Wolfram let out a sigh of defeat. "I don't think I can walk."

Yuri chuckled at the green eyed boy's remark. He kissed his forehead and grabbed his hand. "Don't worry. I'm always here for you."

Wolfram pouted but went along with his king. They walked back to the castle hand in hand.

Once they were in front of Yuri's office they had to part ways. Yuri leaned in for a kiss which led to a make-out session. At that moment Gwendal opened the door, outraged.

"If you have time to do filthy things with my little," and he emphasized 'little,' "brother then you have time to do your paperwork!" The elder brother lectured the king as he dragged him into the office.

The door was shut on Wolfram who laughed to himself. He rubbed his behind, "Wimp."


End file.
